


身份危机 11

by cooldogwof



Category: ONER, all岳, 卜岳, 卜洋岳, 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooldogwof/pseuds/cooldogwof





	身份危机 11

十一

卜凡雕塑般的轮廓下藏着一张与他长相极为矛盾的，柔软可亲的厚唇。他嘴唇上难以忽视的温度——灼热，鲜活，带着二十岁男孩蓬勃的生命力——恰到好处地包裹住了岳明辉唇齿间的冰冷，使他身体僵硬的筋骨开始软烂。他的身体陷下去烂在土里，化作一条蛇，汲汲游走在蓬松温暖的土壤之间。

他对自己的急切和卑微深恶痛绝。于是岳明辉跑了。

三流剧情，恶俗脚本。卜凡一人呆呆站在原地。他支愣着脑袋，碰了碰自己的嘴唇。岳明辉似乎没有在他嘴上留下任何温度，好像刚才一切都是幻觉，但急速跳动的心脏告诉他有什么事的确发生了。

卜凡心里慢悠悠地长出枝芽，开了花。

岳明辉跑着，可黏腻的空气让他的脚步滞泻。他将将跑到离公司不远的地方，心里有股迫切的预感：李振洋，他也许会在这儿吧。他是那根救命稻草。

或许是他快要一败涂地的渴望太过强烈，岳明辉跑到那个熟悉的墙角时，李振洋正懒懒地靠墙抽着烟。

李振洋看到跑来的岳明辉，却也站着不动，细细地盯着那个身影直到他走到面前。也是奇怪，他从没在岳明辉脸上看到过这样的表情，连被风吹乱的头发丝和被汗水浸湿的鬓角也流露着脆弱。岳明辉一副欲言又止的样子，是恐惧，也是羞耻。

他决定逗逗他：“哟哥哥，怎么了？凡子在家下面把你办了？”

“操你妈。” 岳明辉像被剥光了衣服抽了一皮鞭似的，脸上心头都火辣辣的。他无力地挥拳出去，只被李振洋握住了拳头，顺势一躲。啪，他被狠狠地摔在墙上，胳膊被粗糙的墙面划出一道血痕。

“开个玩笑嘛。哥哥急了？” 李振洋压制着他，抬起岳明辉的胳膊仔细看了看，竟凑上去舔了一下。李振洋的舌尖是猫科动物的冰凉，滑腻的触感让岳明辉头皮发麻。

李振洋边舔边盯着岳明辉的眼睛看，像是誓要看出他眼底藏得最好的污秽。良久，岳明辉颤颤巍巍地闭上了眼睛，任由李振洋将他紧握成拳的手掌分开，一根一根把自己的手指插入他的指间地摩挲。

岳明辉刚开口，却发现自己口腔发干，声音竟带了一丝松弛的黏糊劲儿：“洋洋……” 没来得及继续说下去，李振洋冰冷的嘴唇就覆上了他口中的何患无辞。他已经来不及发怒，他失去了所有借口，只能任由李振洋在他的唇上凶狠地啃咬，像是惩罚。

他应该被惩罚。他隐隐约约觉得自己仿佛变成了一个女人，一个像条毒蛇般的女人。他自己跳下深渊的同时也许把卜凡也拉下了地狱火海，但他现在又跑了，跑去与撒旦作伴。

他因此对李振洋侵虐般的吻甘之若饴。还有什么比这更好的救赎呢。沉沦在快感中的岳明辉也感到痛苦，但这痛苦使他快乐，使他感受到报复的优越感。他几乎想要大笑起来，伸出舌尖与李振洋的缠绕在一起，贪恋地汲取他口中的津液，内化着他的悖德欲望。

李振洋将腿往前一送，生生把岳明辉的双腿分开，挤进中间。他修长有力的大腿摩擦着岳明辉薄薄的单裤，明显感受到了他鼠蹊的阵阵紧缩和逐渐胀大沉重的囊袋。李振洋就这样不紧不慢，不轻不重地一下又一下磨蹭着。并不是他自己置身事外——他从岳明辉难耐的表情和直接的身体欲望中获得快感——岳明辉身体每个因他而起的变化都是新鲜的，而岳明辉所有对男人的第一次都让他尽收眼底，令他感到从未有过的兴奋。

他还想玩得再疯一点，李振洋重重地咬了一口岳明辉的唇想道，他甚至有点想彻底地占有他，改变他，在他身上留下自己的记号。

李振洋也这么做了。他放开岳明辉的嘴唇，头一偏，轻轻地舔咬起他的侧脸，耳垂，再是脖颈。  
岳明辉睁开双眼，带着怒意瞟了李振洋一眼。李振洋知道，这不是责怪，只是欲求不满。

岳明辉整个身体都被李振洋笼罩着，把持着。若没有李振洋的支撑，他怕是快要滑到墙底，滑到一个自己也看不见的地方去。他被快感一波一波冲击的大脑这时却还庆幸地想道：还好我来了，还好他在。 他能感觉到李振洋与他相抵的胯部也在慢慢地蹭动，一前一后，和他的一起，像是大海中被缚在一起的两条船，颠簸浮沉。李振洋裤裆间鼓起的那一包剑拔弩张，连牛仔裤的拉链也向外翻出，粗粝的质感摩擦着他的大腿内侧，迫不及待要攻城略地。

没有了唇齿相依，岳明辉觉得喉间愈发干渴，胯下也硬得生疼。他发出一声难耐的低喘，情色得连他自己都不敢置信。摇晃着头，他对着在他脖间耸动的李振洋说：“下面……”

李振洋猛地抬起头，被情欲笼罩的雾蒙蒙的眼眸像是要把岳明辉盯穿一样。他放开一直握在岳明辉腰间的手，一路向下。

岳明辉重重地喘息，暴露在外面的皮肤起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。露天的羞耻感让他不敢发出更多声音，只好咬上了李振洋的肩头。

“操。” 岳明辉主动的啃咬让对面的男人手上一紧，两人同时满足地低声骂道。

“卜凡刚刚有这样碰它吗？” 李振洋手上一捏一握，包覆住了岳明辉的顶端。他故意问道，他知道这样会让岳明辉更兴奋。他暗想，他跟卜凡那小子刚刚一定发生了什么。

李振洋想对了，但又当然没想对。岳明辉却被他激得浑身泛红，下身胀痛。

李振洋见他没回答，但显然是被说中了心事，心里不禁得意。他从岳明辉的运动裤间掏出他顶端已经泛了水渍的性器，上下撸动起来。他自然知道怎样是最舒服的，一边撸动柱体，他一边照顾着不断吐出粘稠液体的顶端，时不时揉捏下面垂着的鼓涨的囊袋。岳明辉无法招架，软软地靠在墙上任他摆布，嘴唇微张。

在李振洋手中发泄出来的时候，岳明辉已经浑身发软，快站不住了。李振洋一手扶着他，一手伸到他面前，逼着他看从指缝中流淌下来的白色液体。

无可救药。岳明辉闭上眼，在李振洋的怀中想着。


End file.
